Pasión en las mazmorras
by ZirtaEvans
Summary: "Eran amantes del peligro al saltarse aquellas normas, las escritas y no escritas. Estaban seguros de ello, igual que lo estaban de que el director les había descubierto hacia un par de meses..." / USUK / Universo Pottertalia / Lemon


_Estoy un poco nerviosa ya que es el primer fic de Hetalia que escribo y es mi primer lemon yaoi. Lo hice para una amiga y a ella le encanto espero que os guste._

_Y como ta sabéis nada de aquí no me perteneces, los personajes son de Himaruya y el universo de J.K._

* * *

Eran amantes del peligro al saltarse aquellas normas, las escritas y no escritas.

Las normas escritas les prohibían andar por los pasillos del castillo a esas horas, al menos a uno de ellos y las no escritas prohibían incluso el llevarse bien. Maldita fuera la rivalidad entre sus casas que les impedía poder disfrutar de su romance de una manera "normal". Aunque para ser sinceros, aunque no estuvieran en Gryffindor y Slytherin sabían que varios alumnos, y quizás algunos profesores, les mirarían mal. Estaban seguros de ello, igual que lo estaban de que el director les había descubierto hacia un par de meses, pero él simplemente parecía alegrase por ellos.

-Siempre dije que Dumbledore era un sensiblero.-comento el miembro de Slytherin, apoyado y siendo abrazado por su león.-Ni siquiera nos dijo nada.

-Pues a mi me gusto que se lo tomara tan bien. Por cierto, Arthur...-el aludido giró la cabeza para mirarle.-Recuérdame porque estamos hoy en las mazmorras

El Premio Anual soltó un bufido molesto y volvió la vista al frente, hacia la pizarra, ya que se encontraban en el aula donde Snape impartía clases.

-Porque eres un bocazas y seguro que Héderváry estará al acecho con el armario.

-Fue sin querer...-dijo Alfred lloriqueando, ya que le daba escalofríos pensar que les llegaría a pasar si Snape se enteraba de que estaban en SU mazmorra.- ¿Y si nos pilla?

-No nos pillará. Últimamente está como distraído.

-¿Distraído, ese cabeza de grasa?

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Jones.-Kirkland lo volvió a mirar, esta vez ceñudo.-Cierto que parece que necesita una buena ducha, pero no insultes al jefe de mi casa.

-Pero imagínate que nos llegan a pillar. Ese maldito se lo contaría todo a tus padres y a mi me expulsarían. Y no quiero separarme de ti mi preciada snitch cejona con aroma a hamburguesa

-No bromees con ese tema-gruño el mayor, sonrojándose por el comentario.-Ya sabes lo poco que me gusta la idea de que mis padres se enteraran de lo nuestro... adelantarían la jodida boda.

Sintiéndose mal, Alfred apretó su abrazo y enterró la cabeza en el cuello de su novio. Odiaba el hecho de pensar que seguramente tendrían que acabar como amantes si los padres del prefecto cumplían su objetivo de mantener la pureza de sangre en sus herederos. Ni aun siendo mujer podrían estar juntos, ya que Jones no era lo que ellos calificaban como "sangre limpia"; su madre era muggle y no se sabia nada de su padre, podría ser tanto un mago como otro muggle.

-Tenemos dos años a partir de que me gradué...-suspiro, quisieran o no, tendrían que hablar de ello.-Tengo que ahorrar lo suficiente por mi cuenta para poder subsistir si consigo librarme de ellos.

-¿Tan mal se lo tomarían?-quería mantener un mínimo de esperanza.

-El simple hecho de negar la boda les bastaría para querer desheredarme...-Arthur se giro sobre si mismo, quedando de lado.-Y además de todo eso... sería un cambio bastante grande tener que ocuparme de mi mismo y de ti.

-¡Oye, que yo también soy responsable!-se quejó el león.-Ya vera el señorito como gracias a mi sobreviviremos sin necesidad de elfos ni nada de esas cosas de niños ricos.

-Seria digno de...-antes de que se diera cuenta Alfred le tapo la boca y se resbaló sobre el asiento.

A lo lejos se oyeron unos pasos arrastrados que debían de ser de Filch, esperaron que al conserje no se le ocurriera mirar en la mazmorra o pudiera escuchar el latido de ambos por el miedo a ser descubiertos. Esperaron impacientes sin siquiera pestañear a que se alejara, suspiraron aliviados cuando el sonido de las pisadas se perdió a lo lejos.

-Sabes que volverá y por una vez tendré la razón.-sonrió el menor, echando la cabeza hacia atrás aliviado.

-No voy a darte la razón ni aunque ese squib consiga cumplir sus expectativas de castigos con nosotros.-respondió, orgulloso como era el Slytherin, mientras volvían a sus antiguas posiciones.-Además siempre puedo culparte a ti de todo.

-Maldita serpiente ruin.-intento decir en un tono de enfado mientras ponía un falso puchero.-Ya veras como conseguiré descubrir que esa imagen de prefecto perfecto es una gran farsa.

Ambos ahogaron unas risas, aun cabía la posibilidad de ser pillados, y ambos apreciaban demasiado sus pulgares como para que Filch se dedicara a colgarles de ellos para darles un escarmiento.

-Fue aquí...-murmuro Arthur desviando la mirada.

-¿Eh?

-Se...guro que a principio de curso...

-¿A principio de curso que?

-¡No me presiones, bola de sebo!-Alfred decidió callar, ya sabia por experiencia que aquello que quería decirle ponía a prueba su orgullo.-La amortentia.

-¿Amortentia?-abrió los ojos y se sintió ofendido.- ¡Ninguna poción de amor puede tener un efecto tan grande como lo que siento por ti!

-¡No es eso!-respiro hondo un par de veces para poder decirlo sin rodeos.- ¡Me di cuenta de todo con el aroma de la puta poción!

Tardó un poco en poder captar lo que quería decir, y no porque Jones fuera un idiota, sino porque a lo largo de su vida se había (le habían) dado muchos golpes en la cabeza. Y cuando ató cabos no pudo evitar sonreír con esa estúpida y enorme sonrisa suya que al otro le traía loco. La verdad es que él también se sorprendió de que dos de los tres olores que captó tuvieran que ver con el Premio Anual.

-Si te digo el olor que tiene para mi, ¿me dirás el tuyo?-Arthur se limito a apartarle la mirada sonrojado, así que se lo tomo como una afirmación.-Hamburguesas...

-Obvio, pedazo de obseso.-le interrumpió el sangre limpia.-Si hasta le suplicaste a los elfos de las cocinas que te hicieran una buena cantidad para ti cada vez que los visitas.

-Je, el otro me llevó algo de tiempo averiguar porque estaba ahí...-espero hasta que los ojos verdes le miraron con curiosidad.-El olor de los libros de la biblioteca en la que te pasas la vida, que ya es parte de ti.

-¿Y el tercero?

-Pues...-le dio un corto beso-Té negro.

Arthur, sonrojándose hasta las orejas, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del otro, escuchando sus latidos y embriagándose con el aroma principal que captaba en la amortentia, el café que se tragaba a litros por las mañanas para poder aguantar las clases.

-Pues veamos...-suspiro mientras ocultaba su rostro.-Un bosque por las mañanas, rosas...y... café...

Alfred no pudo evitar soltar una risa cantarina que aumento el sonrojo del mayor.

-Mírate-le hizo levantar la mirada-Eres la ternura personificada.

-¿Tienes idea de lo insultante que es que un imbécil de Gryffindor me...?-no pudo terminar lo que quería decir, pues se vio interrumpido por un beso de parte del ojiazul. Decidió dejarse hacer, ya que el estrés de los exámenes tenía que sacarlo por algún lado.

¿Y que mejor manera que un buen revolcón ahí mismo?

Cuando Arthur quiso darse cuenta, las túnicas de ambos y su jersey se encontraban adornando el suelo de la mazmorra y estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre el otro, desabrochándose mutuamente las camisas torpemente debido a las prisas que estaban tomándose.

-Espera...-Alfred le hizo detenerse-¿has oído eso?

-No me jodas Jones.-gruño malhumorado, empezó a frotarse contra el otro-Estoy hasta las pelotas de estudiar para los EXTASIS, y si no follamos ahora te juro que mañana me pongo a quitarle puntos a tu casa solo para desfogarme.

El león sonrió, no podía evitar volverse paranoico en determinadas situaciones. Y estar montándoselo en la mazmorra de pociones con altas posibilidades de ser descubiertos era una de ellas.

El Premio Anual volvió a lo suyo, desabrochar la camisa de su novio y ya de paso inspeccionar cada centímetro de su boca con la lengua. Merlín, ese mal nacido de sangre muggle podía con su cultura, ¡a la mierda la boda! Esa prima suya en cuarto grado tendría que buscarse a otro pez gordo dentro de las escasas familias de sangre limpia para continuar con la tradición endogámica. Sus padres ya podrían desheredarlo y borrarlo del árbol familiar si quisieran, a él le bastaba con saber que tendría al bastardo de Jones para lo que quisiera.

Soltó un gemido que cortó sus pensamientos cuando notó la mano de Alfred bajo sus ropas, apretándole el miembro sobre la ropa interior poniéndolo mas duro. Odiaba verse tan sumiso ante la más mínima de las caricias, su orgullo de Slytherin prevalecía incluso en aquel momento, mientras comenzaba a ser masturbado por el rubio. Decidió devolverle la jugada y comenzó marcarle el cuello a base de mordidas, succiones y lamidas; al mismo tiempo que su mano vagaba sobre el bulto en la entrepierna del menor.

-Arthur...-suplicó el menor mientra los movimientos de su mano se volvían torpes.

-Tu empezaste.-puso los dedos índice y corazón sobre la erección y empezó a hacer fricción con movimientos circulares mientras se relamía de manera descarada.-Se te ha puesto como una piedra bastante rápido, en realidad estás que te mueres de ganas por partirme en dos, Alfred.

El susodicho vió que Kirkland estaba tomando el control de la situación, y cuando lo hacía, el mal nacido era tortuosamente lento por el simple placer de verle sufrir.

Puto sádico de sangre limpia.

Ni hablar, le demostraría que podía hacerle suplicar como una gata en celo. Así que pasó la mano a la nalga del mayor y la apretó cuando le bajó ligeramente los boxers, era tan suave y tierna al tacto.

-Ni se te ocurra, o lo pagarás

-¿Y que harás? ¿Inyectarme veneno, maldita serpiente?-dijo con dobles intenciones, haciendo sonreír a su novio

-Je, si eso pasa vivirás suplicando para que te complazca de esa manera siemp...-el gryffindor no espero para introducir el primer dedo y moverlo vagamente, de una forma tortuosa.-¡Urg! Bastardo...

-Y aun así me amas-hizo un movimiento circular rápido que hizo gemir al Premio Anual de tal manera que se apresuró a callarle con su boca.-No querrás que Filch venga y nos corte el rollo ¿verdad?

-Si eso pasa, me aseguraré de al menos desfogarme yo, tu te tendrás que aguantar-y sin previo aviso, liberó los miembros de ambos y los frotó juntos con sus manos.

Los suspiros y gemidos ahogados empezaron a aumentar, al igual que la temperatura en la gélida mazmorra. Alfred no tardó en meter un segundo dedo para comenzar a tijeretear en el cálido interior del sangre limpia.

-Date prisa, no me seas muggle...-gruñó el susodicho aumentando el ritmo de sus manos. Tras unos minutos más, sintió el tercer dedo en su interior y el movimiento de sus manos comenzó a vacilar.-De...deprisa...

Con el tercero el ritmo empezó a aumentar, Arthur no podía mas, agarro el rostro del otro mirándole fijamente, dándole a entender con su mirada que ya estaba listo y que lo mataría si no continuaba. Así que, sin apartar los ojos el uno del otro, Alfred sacó los dedos y colocó al Slytherin sobre su miembro, solo era cuestión de descender. Y así lo hizo.

Arthur descendió, auto penetrándose de manera lenta y tortuosa , entremezclándose dolor y placer en su rostro. Así visto parecía un bastardo pervertido que disfrutaba del auto-dolor.

Empezaron con un vaivén suave y lento, aumentando los graves gemidos, más fuertes y seguidos, ambos se callaron el uno al otro a través de un rudo, salvaje y húmedo beso. Mientras, el sangre limpia botaba con la fuerza de sus brazos, apoyándose en los hombros del contrario, era bastante agotador una vez aumentado el ritmo, así que Alfred puso de sus parte sujetando sus caderas y ayudándole con el vaivén de arriba a abajo.

-Bas...tardo...-gruñó entre dientes Arthur clavándole una mirada con lujuria asesina-No.. o...soy de porcelana ¡Ponle mas ganas!

-Je..-Jones estiro su cuello para susurrarle al oído-No me culpes... de querer... que est mmm..dure...

¡Maldito Gryffindor! Se juro a si mismo que lo pillaría en alguna de sus trastadas y le quitaría por lo menos treinta puntos. Parecía que quería verle suplicar por más, como una simple ramera. Menos mal que, para su suerte, ese idiota era un hiperactivo y no tardó en cambiar la velocidad, haciendo más fuerte el agarre a su persona.

En aquel momento Kirkland dio gracias por estar saliendo con alguien que no era para nada tranquilo.

Gemidos, suspiros, gruñidos y el sonido de la absorción de la penetración continuaba, sin la intención de parar en cualquier momento, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

El roce del miembro del slytherin contra el vientre del gryffindor mientras este se abría paso a través de las estrechas paredes del contrario. Mojándose mutuamente con el líquido pre-seminal, subiendo la temperatura de sus cuerpos, convirtiendo la gélida mazmorra en un horno salido del mismísimo infierno.

Alfred, sintiendo su miembro cada vez mas apretado, dirigió su mano al miembro del sangre limpia para volver a masturbarlo siguiendo el ritmo de las estocadas, cada vez mas profundas, dándole a Arthur la sensación de que lo iban a romper.

Más pronto de lo que a ambos les hubiera gustado, Kirkland se apresuró en besar a Jones con el objetivo de silenciar su orgasmo, del cual el menor aprovechó hasta el último instante para correrse también dentro de su novio.

Sus fuerzas se disiparon en aquel mismo instante, sin aliento, sin energía, con el calor desprendiéndose de sus cuerpos sin que se dieran cuenta.

Ya que el tiempo se había detenido para ambos, no había nada más para ellos que los ojos del contrario y todos los sentimientos de amor y confianza que se transmitían al mirarse mutuamente. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero cuando se disipó todo el calor y el frío los empezó a invadir, se separaron de mala gana para vestirse.

-Entonces...-Alfred, aun si ponerse la túnica, abrazó a Arthur por la espalda.-El próximo fin de semana en Hosgmeade te lo reservo entero ¿verdad?

-Mientras no me arrastres al café de Madame Puddi-lo-que-sea, me irá bien.-odiaba ese lugar, el año pasado la tonta de su prometida le había obligado a ir y desde entonces solo pensar en el sitio le daba ganas de vomitar.

-¿Y si intentamos colarnos en la Casa de los Gritos?-sugirió el gryffindor, dándole un beso en la nuca y apartándose para ponerle la prenda que le faltaba.

-Dudo que lo consiguiéramos.-se giró y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.-Es tarde, ¿podrás regresar sin que te pillen?

El camino que le esperaba a Jones hasta la torre de Gryffindor era muy largo, si no iba con cuidado, Filch podría pillarlo.

-Tranquilo, conozco unos cuantos pasadizos.

Kirkland se encogió de hombros, aunque no muy seguro del todo, y con un movimiento de varita limpió las manchas que habían dejado en el asiento y en el suelo. Se despidieron con pocas ganas y el menor desapareció por un pasadizo que había cerca de un armario de escobas, después el Premio Anual se encamino hacia su sala común, esperando poder encontrarse con el conserje. Tenia de excusa de que estaba haciendo su ronda y podría entretenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que no se cruzara con su novio.

A pocos metros de su destino, la suerte le sonrió.

* * *

_Hola otra vez, ya sabéis dejad review. ¡Hacedlo por los derechos de los elfos! Y por un amor sin barreras entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin._


End file.
